Digimon World Dusk: Trapped in the human world
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Sayo, current digital world champion of her server, was fighting a losing battle against the final boss, ExoGrimmon, when instead of perishing is sent through a digigate to the real world due to the final attack of ExoGrimmon. There she meets up with D.A.T.S., a group of humans that send digimon back to their world, and hopes that their technology will help her return.
1. Chapter 1

_**(Login)**_

 _ **New Game**_

* * *

 _ **Loading...**_

* * *

 _"It's time to perish, true being." Exogrimmon's body flashed, the ChronoCore was controlling him, and a number of dark spheres shot out._

 _Everything started to blur and my partners, Dianamon, Apollomon and Dorugoramon fell to the floor. I had to kneel down to stop myself from falling over and I could hear Chief Julia, Koh's and everyone elses voices from my digivice. Another attack and their voices faded away along with everything else._

Thats the last I could remember.

My concousness slowly returned and I binked a few times to give my eyes time to adjust to the daylight. I was laying on concrete and I heard waves behind me, I was at a dock but when I looked around me I realised it wasn't the digital world. My eyes stopped on my three partners, now Lunamon, Coronamon and Dorumon, the three of them were busy with something else, six somethings. But why had they degenerated?

On a closer inspection the somethings were three digimon and their partners, an Agumon, Lalamon and a Gaomon.

Coronamon looked at me, "Sayo! You're awake, about time! Hurry up and convince these fools that we are not enemies."

I blinked again and walked over to them, "Lunamon, what's going on? Why aren't we in the digital world anymore? And where's Exogrimmon?"

This seemed to anger Coronamon but both me and Lunamon ignored it, she answered what she could, "Well, Mistress, I only know what you do, but when us three woke up these humans arrived. They appear to be Tamers."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" Coronamon growled, his patience now gone.

"Calm down Coronamon, I was just getting to that."

Before I could continue one of the humans spoke up, she was the only female in the group and had a pink uniform with hair to match, she seemed to be the tamer of the Lalamon, "I'm going to have to ask you to hand over the digimon peacefully."

"Umm, sorry no can do, I need to find a way home and I can't do that without my partners. Look I-"

Pink girl interrupted me before I could finnish, "I hate to have to do this but, Lalamon."

Lalamon floated closer and started to sing. I looked at Dorumon and she nodded. She ran forwards and slashed her claws at Lalamon. After seeing the attack the other two digimon also got orders. Gaomon, whose tamer was a blond boy wearing a blue version of the uniform, knocked Dorumon away with his fists which caused Coronamon do the same to him. Agumon, his tamer was also a boy but he had brown hair and was wearing orange, was spitting fire at ice that Lunamon was throwing at him.

What happened next suprised me. The orange wearing boy ran towards Lunamon and punched her in the head. His fist glowed and he picked up his digivice.

"Agumon, digivolve!" He shouted and a light took over Agumons body, it grew bigger and when it faded Geogreymon stood in his place.

I sighed and gripped the bridge of my nose, "You're starting to get on my nerves. If you would've let me speak I could of avoided this. Luckily for you I'm nice, so this'll be over quickly. Dorumon! Mega digivolve!" I held up my own digivice and earned a few looks of shock and confusion.

When Dorumon turned to Dorugoramon the digivice of the pink girl beeped and a female voice said, "That's a mega level digimon! Get out of there!"

Orange boy looked angered and said, as if reminding his friends, "Never! I never give up! Get them Geogreymon!"

"Right Boss!"

Geogreymon spat a fireball at Dorugoramon and then ran towards her. The fireball did nothing and she simply threw him aside. Dorugoramon then spat her own fire at him and when he was down placed a foot of his side so he couldn't get up.

"Only in a hundred years, kid." Dorugoramon growled. She let go of Geogreymon as he degenerated and did the same as she walked to my side.

I walked up to the three tamers and at the same time put Lunamon and Coronamon into the digivice, "Look, if you let me speak I will be happy to answer your questions but first you have to answer mine." Pink girl nodded, brunette looked a little peeved off and blondie was quiet but looked thoughtful, "Who in Chronomons name are you people and why did you try to take my digimon?"

It was pink girl who spoke, she seemed to be the more confident of the group, "We are part of an orginisation called DATS and we capture rouge digimon and put them back in the digital world."

She also told me their names. Yoshino, or Yoshi, was the girls name, Thomas was the name of blondie and the hot-headed brunette was called Marcus.

"Now answer one of ours. Who are you and why do you have a digivice?"

"My name is Sayo. Why I have a digivice? That's simple. I'm from the digital world. In fact I'm actually the current champion tamer of the digital world."

"You're from the digital world? How did you get here? Why didn't we detect digigate activity?"

"Woah, woah, calm down there. Yeah I'm from the digital world. To be honest I don't even know. One moment we were fighting the enemy, the next we were wiped out and woke up here." I then got a panicky feeling, "Oh no! I've gotta get back! Everyone's in danger! Ah... gate disks from the city won't work here how do I get back?"

I remembered something, "Wait... You said you send digimon back to the digital world. Does it work on humans?"

"Yes but if you don't have permission to you can't use the digigate." Yoshi got a little serious, "Plus we can't just bring anyone into the HQ."

Just the her digivice beeped again and this time a deep male voice spoke, "Bring her in Yoshino. We could learn something."

"Y-yes sir!"

"We're having a rematch later!" Marcus suddenly declared, "I'm not going to lose to you again."

"Someone's a sore loser..." I muttered to myself and put Dorumon into the digivice at the same time as the three put their digimon away. I'm gonna enjoy annoying this guy.

Thomas hadn't spoken a word all throughout the ordeal, and I had to say something about it, "So does blondie speak or is he always like this. His mutt acts just like him. I guess Gaomon are alot like their owners."

I heared Agumon and Marcus snicker behind me and an annoyed sigh from Thomas.

"Last thing we need is another Marcus."

 **A/N: Ok my first digimon fanfic so sorry of OOCness. This story ain't my best at the moment and updates will be slow but things should improve later.**

 **Please review to tell me what you think. Flames accepted, no matter how harsh they are.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luckly I wasn't questioned straight away and was allowed to stay over at the base for the night, but nearly as soon as I woke the next day...

"So you say you're from the digital world?" A tall guy with shades and a Kudamon around his neck was asking me questions. I had learned he was called Commander Sampson.

"Yeah, I was born and raised there. Never left once." I said with a smile on my face, Dorumon now stood next to me.

"So you won't be involved with the disappearances. How long have people been there?"

"Since the first games. Well, on my server anyway."

"There are different servers?" I heard Marcus ask.

"Well yeah, you probably already know this but I'll start from the begining. Digimon, I think, have existed before the digital world through cards, figurines and simple keychain games, like tamagotchi. Then there were things like arcade games, things got more advanced as technoligy did. Finally there were virtual reality games. The whole time there were disapearances due to these games but seeing though there were so few not many people noticed and thought it was because of kidnappers and such. I think some of the servers became real because of viruses, though the one you are hooked up to has Yggdrasil, and there are different servers because the game developers made it that way. It looks like as time passed and people came to realise this the games have started to disappear and people have forgotten. I don't know much about the other servers and the information on mine is a little foggy, so I've probably got some wrong."

"Uhhh..."

I sighed, "Fine, I'll simplify it. Think of the digital world as a MMORPG, an online game, but real."

Before I got to say another word the whole room flashed with red light.

"Commander! We've picked up digigate activity!" A woman named Megumi said from a computer desk, I recognised her as the voice from the digivice.

At the same time coordinates came up on a screen.

"One rookie level, beast type digimon." The other woman, Miki, paused as she looked at the data of the digimon, "Oh no... this is bad. It's hard to work out, but, it's an Arukadhimon."

I looked over Miki's shoulder and sure enough the data for Arukadhimon was on the screen. I recognised one specific error in this ones data that made it look like a failed genetic copy of another. As soon as I saw it I ran for the door and out of the room.

It was quite hard to make my way out of the building as we were either several floors up or down (it was hard to tell due to amount of stairs and the fact that a code was needed for the elevators) and a lot of the doors were password protected, but eh, I found my way eventually. It was also hard to find the location of Arukadhimon as I don't know the coordinates for this area, luckily Dorumon could be used as a tracker.

When we came upon the virus beast digimon, let's just say its surroundings were no longer intact.

It was in the same location that I was in earlier but there were large gashes in the concrete and one of the boats had smoke barreling out a hole in its side, infact it wasn't one boat in was many.

The strange digimon was more insect-like( and quite human-like as its torso looked like that of a very muscley human) in appearance as it had sicles for hands and what looked like a long claw on each foot. Two large spike came out from the back of its head of a grey colour and various other spikes on its back in a darker shade of pink. Its eyes were closed and had a long whip-like tail, black markings on its chest and legs with another spike coming off the back of its... ankles?

Arukadhimon made a strange noise before slashing a glowing sythe in Dorumons direction but she had jumped out of the way at the time.

"Oi! Zeedgarurumon, need your help here!"

When I held up my digivice, the screen glowed and a metal wolf-like creature emerged from a light that looked like bits of data.

Zeedgarurumon had a cannon on his back called the zeed cannon which replaced the wings of a metalgarurumon that his species was an offshot of. He was blue in colour with a golden underbelly, grey paws,tail and bright green claws and nose.

"Hey Sayo, what do you think you're doing pitting me up against that thing? I'm not saying I'm too weak, it's just that, that thing can revert me back to Pichimon with one attack... if I'm lucky that is." Zeedgarurumon barked, looking at Arukadhimon cautiously.

"You're the quickest digimon in my arsenal. I hate to say it, even though them back there are almost useless against this thing, seeing though they can only activate champion forms, if we lose they are the only hope and we can atleast make it easier for them. Plus, if Arukadhimon flees we may be able to get the digigate data to return home. Just make sure to avoid those attacks and we'll be fine."

"Fine..." He turned to the purple beast digimon, "Dorumon! Keep that thing distracted."

Dorumon nodded before dashing towards Arukadhimon while Zeedgarurumon stayed infront of me, charging up a his cannon.

"Full Metal Breath!" At the same time of shouting this, all the weapons that were hidden in Zeedgarurumons robotic body fired as well as the zeed cannon.

When the attack landed a small explosion of smoke stopped anyone from seeing anything. Until Dorumon jumped from the smoke, shortly followed by Arukadhimon.

 **A/N: I know I promised a longer chapter in my alert (which I removed since it was no longer needed) and I know this is shorter then the last chapter, but I go on holiday next week and this may be my only chance to update for a while. SUMMER HOLIDAYS YAY! But if my plan works I will of course still be able to write this as I am trying to get my wordpad documents to work on my tablets doc manager, cause for some reason they don't like working.**

 **Anyway, I will make a forum for this fic in case anyone has any questions, kinda like a 'ask the character' sort of thing for Sayo. It will also include a poll incase anyone wants a pairing for her. The link will be on my profile, if it doesn't work, tell me.**

 **C'ya in a few weeks!**


End file.
